civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anangu (Tjilpi)
The Anangu led by Tjilpi is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from senshidenshi, DarthKyofu, TPangolin, Urdnot_Scott, and JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Anangu' "Anangu" is an umbrella term that describes several Australian Aboriginal groups who speak Western Desert languages; the term is most prominently used by the Pitjantjatjara and the Yankunytjatjara. The Western Desert languages have been described as covering more of Australia's area than any other indigenous language. Uluru and Kata Tjuta are sacred sites in the Anangu belief system, with eleven songlines passing through or near them. In 1979, the indigenous Central Land Council began a legal battle to lay claim to the Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park; in 1985, the resulting settlement plan was implemented, which granted the Anangu a majority of the park's Board of Management but still allowed tourists to visit the park. Tjilpi Although the names of historical Anangu leaders have been lost to time, it is plausible that many of them would be known as 'tjilpi.' A term meaning "old man" or "uncle," tjilpi is an honorific title that is used to this day. Some recent examples of people given the title 'tjilpi' include Bob Randall (1934 - 2015), a musician and community leader who founded several organizations in Darwin, and Kunmanara Kankapankatja (1930 - 2012), an artist who fought to conserve sacred sites and natural resources in Anangu land. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, Tjilpi, great elder of the Anangu people! The Anangu - an umbrella group that includes the Pitjantjatjara and Yankunytjatjara - have lived in the Western Desert of Australia for thousands of years. Your people were the first to venerate Uluru and the Kata Tjuta mountains, and the first to recognize the songlines that connect those sites to the rest of the continent around them. When the British arrived on Australia, your populace's way of life was significantly disrupted, as settlers and ranchers intruded upon much of your land. However, your people have begun to bounce back in recent decades, as the aboriginal Land Councils have granted your people legal rights of their ancestral lands. Great Tjilpi, your people may be on the upswing, but they long for the great days of old. Can you restore the glory of the Anangu, and lead your people to spread all across - or even beyond - the deserts of Australia? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I don't believe I've seen you here before. Today, your travels have brought you to the land of the Anangu." Defeat: "You have defiled the sacred paths we all must walk... I can at least take comfort in the knowledge that I will not witness the gods' revenge." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *2 Magistrates.|rewards = Mountains yield +1 Faith and +1 Culture.}} Culture. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Receive a free Great Musician in the Capital. *When adopting a new Social Policy, receive a free Great Musician if you have an open Great Work of Music slot.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now painting their bodies and venerating the mountains. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Code, Art, Text *''senshidenshi'': Design, City List, Map *''TPangolin'': Design, Building Icon *''Reedstilt'': Design (Dreaming Bonuses) *''DarthKyofu'': Leader Icon, Leaderscreen Revision *''Urdnot_Scott'': Unit Icon *''JTitan'': Unit Model *''Frank Yamma'': Peace Theme *''Ayers Rock'': War Theme Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Sahul Cultures Category:Australia